


火山腥膻

by Lanflame



Series: Eren and Reiner [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 莱纳在小酒馆遇见了马可（或艾伦）。是隐形的骨科
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Zeke, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: Eren and Reiner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771453
Kudos: 13





	火山腥膻

有人告诉他，酒不自醉人自醉。

  
真是这样吗，莱纳？他问自己。昏黄酒液浸出了血，夜空嶙峋搅荡得像棕色乳酪，他困在这所小酒馆，第六夜了。下午，甜蜜的光芒照彻他，他拿枪管塞进自己的喉咙，黄昏时才吐出来。像是授粉的晶烂花蕊，子弹空虚地如救赎，不，就是枯萎的、失明的救赎，他怎么还没有死？为什么今天早上依旧醒来？比机械还快的、比海还高耸的，是巨人的力量，火山起着条纹，在他的心划烂出淋漓鲜血，继续浇灌草中尸体。我知道啊，我杀的是人。有一夜他哭喊，但是那又怎么样？你有办法吗？你会比我做得好吗？谁没有溅上奴隶的鲜血，谁又没有走向那深渊？尤弥尔的信我不是送到了吗？难道我还能更前进一步，将我自己，从里向外翻个底，在日光下供你翻捡吗？他痛哭着，明亮的水蠢动又缓慢地，包围了他，他在梦中死去。

他醒了过来。

  
那天早上，他清醒得认出，他一直站在路之终点，向某个人呼喊。

“但是那又怎样？”他对自己说，自嘲地笑笑，在第六夜，继续咽下酒。喉中深处还残留着硝火，再过一会儿，就将凄如秽垢，绚烂鲜亮。“即使我在窒息中粉碎”，那些战士、海员、帝国，像一座公墓、一块陨石，两千年中，时间是巨大的沙中子宫，从未前进。人本该如此，从未前进。他躲在这个哀愁的异国小酒馆，看着自己的手心，战栗地，发红青杏、海螺甜蜜，他发现，杯中溅满了血。

  
“啊……”

  
“你是想要笑吗，莱纳？”

  
他抬头，一个男孩轻轻地笑着，侧身看他。那些赐福般的雀斑洒满脸上，被亿万太阳照过，残骸熠盈，埃尘晶莹。他伸手，帮他扶稳他的酒杯。“好久不见了，莱纳。”

  
时间抛弃他，不，更久远的时候，他掐住自己的手臂，哪怕一瞬、一寸。“……马可……”他不由自主，叫了出来。

  
那是人类的叫声吗？是从地狱底部的，翻滚嘶哑的罪孽，他动弹不得，睁大眼睛，无处可逃。“……马可……”他嗫喏着，幽暗古老的弥撒虔诚地像只疯狗，掐住他的颈，地狱才刚刚开头，那柄枪在哪里……？

  
“你又要这样转过头去吗？莱纳。”

  
巨大的神像开口了。他顿住，抬头，杯中酒液颤抖，静默，是赎罪的开始；“我能做什么呢？”他小声问道，双手沉悴、低哑，只是死死盯着酒杯，避不开杯中马可的倒影。

  
“和我说说话。”

  
“可是已经——”他说。

  
“请和我说说话。”马可说道。

  
他抬起头，看着他，仿佛目光也可以握紧酒杯，手中拿的是陈埃作血的剑。懊悔地，没能从很久之前的开始就杀死他的剑；那日的恐惧、无知和血，牵住他的手，指引他到地狱之底，让他看见马可。你不该在这里，他流泪大喊，你怎么会呆在地狱里呢？那是我该呆的地方，我求不得的救赎，不该是你，不该是你。他喃喃，困惑，不解，但是当他站在那个男孩面前，他扼住自己的喉咙，不发一语。

  
马可看着他。

  
他说，我是巨人。

  
我是巨人。他说，我来自马莱。我从小期待妈妈的爱，渴望爸爸的认可。我为了马莱在夜里哭泣过好多次，我爱它。我爱它，我在荒野里第一次杀人，我爱它。我多么想回到家，我的故乡，想到心脏都疼痛了，我在夜中的104期的床上，想着我的故乡，直到那一天。我看见你死了，我不能够理解，你为什么死了？你的肢体会疼痛吗？你会到达哪里？不，不会，这是应该的吧，我就忘了你。

  
讲到这里，他别过眼，须臾，或者很久，强迫自己抬头，继续用平板而急切的声音讲述。

  
我看见你死了，时间过得很快，我都记不清了，我站在玛丽亚墙的空洞里，又杀了一个人。那天我们在战斗，我和贝尔托特还有吉克，吉克是另一个马莱人，我们勉强撤回了马莱，回到了故乡。我独自一人呆在故乡，战斗，战斗，我带回数不清的罪孽，我都忘了，我就像沉在井底，往日的黑泥和数不尽的灰烬，我不想醒来，我还在战斗。我在干什么呢？马可，和你分别后，我都在干什么呢？

  
激动中他想伸手，触碰马可的衣襟，却猛得抓住自己的。他竭力抓住桌沿，才不会摔下椅子。“马可……马可……”他还想再说，再不能了，再也不能了，他再也不能睁眼抬头去看那个男孩，他抓住自己，猛烈地咳嗽，想抉出自己的呼吸，从那深处，抉出自己的心，捏碎了，放在马可手心。让神像巨大的瞳孔凝成小小的逗号，在深渊里，将他刺穿，让马可托举，让马可站在日光下。他想……一双手捧住他的脸，如露如光，如焰火作指，须臾梦幻殆尽，颠倒跌落。

  
“你说得对，马可不该呆在这里。”

  
他的血中满是刀子，目光中骸骨已半，绷带吻得沉荡慈悲，像是缺了手、也缺了脚的子弹、恶夜菖兰。“莱纳。”他笑了起来，艾伦·耶格尔拿指尖缓缓地抚动莱纳颊上一小块皮肤，依靠压伤的芦苇，雨下进唇或杯子里，泠汀旋落得无终无始；“原来你还有这么多话要说，以前为什么不说啊？你不说谁知道呢？你看，我理解了你，花了这么多时间。——你为什么不说呀？”

  
他低头，垂落下的发帘，遮住莱纳，那一捧被地狱淹没的脸。

**——就是他早已放任自己沉沦，**让重负葳蕤颠倒、吞咽。他还会醒来，想要去死。我可是很脆弱的；隐秘的洪水与杀人犯日夜在脑中搅荡，血与乳与蜜，慈悲流浪殆尽，残骸怪诞中却熠熠发皴，重负翠绿。那是——

  
“我可是很脆弱的，你看。”

  
他扬扬空荡的袖管，朽木染溅了泥斑，是他倚着的拐杖。艾伦·耶格尔坐在空荡的吧台上，俯视倒地上的战士。“可是你却比我先晕了过去，在这里。这可不行，你得醒来啊。” 他不过是个优柔寡断、窝囊废，杀人的短命鬼，早已放任自己沉沦，莱纳·布朗动了动，眼球聚焦，春日肌骨丰繁，铁钉般拧紧，他梦醒了。

  
“很好。”

  
一根拐杖滚过来，泠泠旋止，猫一样轻敏的步伐，是灯光滚汩，亮得像阵雷划过。啊，欣喜若狂！黄昏奄息，祸殃莹莹，大理石与血揉着天堂踏过，七弦琴的乌合之众，盛宴在诅咒，马莱的战士僵直地坐起，蛆虫、盐柱下翠绿的壕沟和往昔之断手，神秘烂漫地，肠子流落一地，无花果浸血，太阳如覆色漆黑羊皮，他终于悲凉地抬眼，艾伦·耶格尔在那目光中，莞尔一笑。

  
狂欢啊。吃吧。我将死了。如今还要说什么？他多想有病恹与平庸，鲜血如珍宝，荒原滚落下地狱。莱纳手心垂落下血，他抬起它，默默舔干净。血和阴影遮掩掉艾伦。他舔得很慢，几乎不知自身颤抖，罂粟嗡嘤摇荡，流光低泄，那些意志的灵与肉，醇蜜如年月，每一滴，都是一桩罪孽，刹那在永恒，一只手捉住它，艾伦攥紧莱纳的手腕，顺着舔净地痕迹，悖逆地，冷静地舔舐，一路回到莱纳受伤的掌心，绷带下仅有的一只皎洁熟透的绿眼，晶莹飘渺，咬住枪托。最开始，只是一条香蕉鱼，津液流下来，无声巨响。那是莱纳。发软烂馥，香蕉钻石熟烂、发抖、绷带和津液纠葛染透，他看着这一不可理解的事件，“啊”，弱者和恶棍堕落汹汹，他想开口——

  
“嘘。”艾伦停下，拿手指抵在他的唇上。手指的伤残和应激掳掠过他，莱纳被那波涛戳穿，他的腕中忘忧可怖，什么啊，你的血尝起来不过是这种味道，有人轻笑着说，莱纳迟钝地转眼，艾伦在他的目光里，不轻不重地，在他的掌心烙下一个虔诚般的吻。

  
他想砍掉自己的手，砍断这段灵魂，反复地，受惊飞窜，在无云的崖壁，幽云高塔，可是他听见自己说：“请原谅我吧。”艾伦眸光斑驳，余孽晕眩，月色溶为血浆，陶醉般、突然地，开心大笑。那神圣的笑滑入十五岁的影子，皎洁的朝拜者，“什么啊，莱纳，”他垂眸，吻了吻掌心的玫瑰和无垠湿漉，“我有个更好的主意。”

蜻蜓在番红花间蹀躞，菖蒲叶哀伤颠簸，山坡那边，白如光秃鸦齿，那是他被咬啮颐指的灵魂。莱纳坐在地上，垂下头，麦穗洒在凹陷的手掌边，孱弱发蜜，冷眼旁观。开始啊，莱纳。艾伦的声音韵脚垂下，他昏昏沉沉，像是初领圣体，抬头，睁大眼，那放荡的福音，吱嘎冰冷，如玫瑰神秘腐碎，覆成他额上的印，叫他的发如明媚的金，跌进姗姗而来的虚无里。艾伦坐在高高的吧台，幻觉与失明浸出了血，天使在嬉戏，是他的手指。那手指抬起，无羁如玫瑰，指着莱纳：“就像这样。”

  
是的，我将去死，浓腻又孤独，照彻鲜亮的火，那些意识妖异颤烂，霞光战战，莱纳沉默着，将手指搅进揉皱一团的裤带，马莱军装沉重地在繁衍，天鹅成千上万，他的肉体吞吐着，威胁着，涌动地苏醒。艾伦说，对，就像这样，在我面前；莱纳最后的羞耻拿另一只手覆住自己，却被艾伦拿拐杖阻止。那是漫长的铁钉，冥蒙中是天国，拨开了莱纳覆住的手掌。不要逃避啊，莱纳。艾伦似笑非笑，拐杖的朽坏钉在那耻辱的手掌。战士喉咙深处熠熠如热，滚动了一声哭泣般的哀鸣。他战士的手指抚过粗砺柱身，颤颤地，旋即不舍地，拿指腹亲吻柱眼，一次，一次，反复一次，就像他过去寥寥可指的黎明中在自我抚慰，一只受伤的、陷于情欲的野兽；他在黎明中想着马莱，却丢人地，高潮了。此刻，在这个小酒馆，那些回忆黑色沉重得琳琅，他抚慰着振颤的阴茎，在艾伦的目光里，在他的命令下，月亮饥渴地，在阴茎上的露水茫茫哭泣，他恐惧、呐喊、神经质，却难以自抑，那只明亮的绿眼有万千渴火，腐朽绚烂，可触碰苍穹，他就那样触碰了，呻吟着，抚稳柱头，天赋异禀。那些宕荡的可死，清澈灼洗，他没想起马莱，却这样在这个人面前，射了出来。  
“啪，啪。”艾伦笑了，鼓了鼓掌，弯起眼睛。“看，莱纳，很快乐吧。就像吉克说的那样。”

  
“你为何不多多在我面前自慰？高潮的你看起来不那么像死人。”他继续说，拐杖上那只受伤的野兽一动不动，垂着头，“脱下来，看着我。”那只醋栗汁色的皮带抽出来，新颖、丰阔又轻松，莱纳高潮过的脸颊苍白如纸，他的身前雪云般的残缺维纳斯美艳辉煌，伸出手指，将拿皮带在他喉间扣紧。覆身之间，艾伦垂下的漆黑发丝熟悉如地狱，他被它茫然地，悠悠吞没，眼眶中是嶙峋骨骼，绞刑如性爱丑陋，他满身污秽，却在耳边谛听的呼喊间，目不转睛，直到眷恋的手指托起他的脸颊。幽暗得像切开了的卷心菜，他知道，马可在看他，从街衢的那边薨烈而至，永远孤独地落在那里，直到被抛上溃烂的火堆。

  
“马可……被烧死了？”他喃喃。

  
“是啊。”艾伦·耶格尔拿手指漫不经心地抚摸那粗靡皮带，顺着拐杖，倚靠残缺的腿坐下来。“你不知道吗？惨叫得很可怜啊。又迷离又可怖，一副骷髅在跳舞的样子。”

  
他猛然揪住自己的心脏，皮带反射的光欣喜若狂，他急促地说：“让我见他，让我见见他，我想……！”

  
“这里是地狱啊。”艾伦漫不经心、甜蜜地看着自己皮带上的手指，白如虱子，像一声疯狂的、悦耳叹息；“你不知道吗？好人都在这里厌倦了。”

  
“啊……”他突然捂住脸，呜呜地，奄奄一息恸哭，高潮后的身体耐心地摇曳、垂涎，摇摇欲坠，他嘶吼着，不，或是那荒诞的折磨，良心在呐喊和报复，“请原谅我”，或是“杀了我”，他感到那自由的摇摆不定，桎梏压得粉碎，疯狂局促得空瘪蚕食他的骨头，珊瑚痛苦鲜绿，吸食他穷凄的皮囊。一只手却猛然将他拽离湿漉的手掌，艾伦·耶格尔明亮的绿眼愤怒地燃烧，盯着他，捉住他头发的手指玷污地、坚决地握紧。

  
“你想谈话？好啊，听听我的。——你可不要只会哭和说虚伪之极的话。让我恶心！”

  
他的喉咙深处，滚出一声涕泣，他多么想逃避，却被真正的野兽恶狠狠钉住。在地狱之底。高潮后疲惫的身体止不住地在痉挛，他分不清那是哭泣还是高潮，颤抖地挥洒在地狱的月光和深渊，火山石和壕沟。那身体在烂漫发抖。

  
艾伦盯着他，笑了。“知道在玛丽亚城墙下战斗的时候我在想什么吗？没用的你和贝尔托特藏在城墙里，准备给它最后的毁灭，想抓住我，交给你们心爱的马莱？我在想，你不知道这是什么地方吧？这是我被你夺去的故乡。”

  
亿万月亮，打翻血浆，一块刀，或一块火，用涨得透明的肚皮，酿出酒液。“莱纳，你为什么不早点说啊？那一天之后的之后，我得到了未来，可真是不公平，你一直妄想鼓舞的我，原来是一只笼子中的死鸟。”

  
无往不坚的，催折的火，镜中朦乱、嘹亮，那些懒洋洋的战争，死尸沉睡，天空曾有无羁的翅膀，涨得肚皮透明勒紧，蹒跚地，生产无数自由，“一只死鸟，在蹒跚走路，是不是很好玩？”

  
磷光颤抖，勒渴，呼吸如金，哮喘般，将酒液喝干，艾伦的呼吸是光辉和灵粮，极有厌倦，极有骷髅，埋满了一山岗，太阳浓烈地睁大眼，咚，咚，钟声潺潺而至，高尚竭蹶，在他的阴茎里，腐肉与新长的肉在同一夜，艾伦微微侧头，听着它，仿佛子弹洒了一地，露出微微的笑容。

  
“我的故乡没有了，什么都没有了，世界只是敌人。你却用敌人的呼吸，满意又自豪，对我说被你夺取的故乡终有一天会回来。多么虚伪啊，莱纳，你却又妄想得到拯救，我——有个更好的主意。我不是在看着你吗，你不是在渴求我看着你吗？可你，只有高潮的时候才不像个死人。你要我的怜悯有什么意思？还不如，——”他凑近他哭得颠簸痴傻，掩住轮廓的湿漉的脸，它们早已发酵成泥，落地成了麦穗，等待艾伦的审判或采撷；“帮我个忙。”

咚，咚咚，十二点整，这是梦境，午夜时刻，亿万太阳，高尚竭蹶，在阴茎里。只一瞬，只一寸，鲜亮战栗，乳汁在陨涕，他的眼睛被虫蛀坏，那些光亮愕然地爬进来，结果，却茫然一片，让树枝姗姗甜蜜地，像夹馅火腿，削去了半个罪恶，塞满绵绵的、愚蠢的天堂。莱纳。血，污秽的土，是故土，怪诞龌龊地神秘，缺失了手和脚，六角星被窃取吻遍。动啊，莱纳。那声音聚成覆盆子一线，他拿起手中的银勺，庄严地，驯顺地，如在梦境，停在半空。开始，莱纳。他听着，盛宴中有黯淡幽情，艾伦攥住他的手腕，说：“换一个。就用你那只自慰的手来挖。是不是很好玩？”

  
十二点了。世界要悲凉地新生，他冰凉地要疯掉，那只沾满浊液的手指，浓浊，陋恶，荒蛮震颤，多么想回到故土，却被艾伦扯出太阳，将它放在永恒的漩涡之上。十分钟前，艾伦说：为我挖掉眼睛，你来选择哪一边。他夤夜涨满的芒刺化成绷带滑落，露出一双明亮的眼眸，亿万太阳，打碎在镜子上，绮梦茫茫，被他扔掉。我每夜每夜，等待去死，光明从不曾枯竭，我把它挖出来；“不是很合适吗，莱纳？”艾伦坐在莱纳身下，扯了扯皮带，莱纳木偶般的身躯摇晃了下，发出呜咽。他斑驳的手指虔诚地在皮带间搜索，莱纳目光迷离，不知什么时候向前，双腿分开，跨在艾伦身侧。那些心脏吐露出光亮臭味，是他在帕拉迪亚岛杀过的死人，这些罪孽木僵地在他头顶，像是下雪，清新鲜嫩，在艾伦的目光里皎洁酿蜜。“来啊，莱纳。”艾伦抬头看他，地狱中他的眼眸一派绚烂，缕缕纯漫，他早该知道，没有什么会轮回在这双眼睛。那些草与醇酒与大海，光芒如春神秘，日和风软地摆落一地。来啊，莱纳，我教过你的吧，**行凶者。**

  
那柄银勺子灰暗地上移，落在了艾伦的右眼。很好。艾伦微微弯起了眼睛，湖光潋滟，他指尖地浊液，丑陋地，差点跌下，他狼狈地转移角度，它们沿腕滑下，艾伦却突然凑身上前，拿唇去吻。他不知道自己还要多久，怎么下手第一步，颈间的皮带丰颖浪溃，是平庸的痛苦，色如琼银，那是艾伦抬头覆身前，舌间延连的银液，在莱纳的目光中，将皮带吞去一小段又吐出。“很好。”他开心地，慈悲地抬眼看他，指尖覆上莱纳拿勺子的手。“对，就像这样，吉克说要从这里入手，最疼痛，血流得最多，也最好看。你来试试吧？”

  
他悬停的手指，在十二点，葳蕤如绿玛瑙，在那里，六角星牢牢镶嵌。如果你愿意，水能变成火，银勺能变成叉子，你只会轻轻刺下去，在各各他的土壤，晶烂虚无之火，就会血流四溅，就像启示地压榨葡萄酒。来啊，饮尽所有吧！疯狂的情侣在忏悔，那些疙瘩和矿脉，火山和腥膻，诗韵皑皑的闪电或鲜血淋漓，是维纳斯，划伤了枝头，行凶者的手在佼佼哭丧，可敬颤抖。新天新地。那些震耳轰鸣，从他的眼中抉出，一点点割裂的矿脉，甜美的维纳斯，愚蠢的恸哭晶莹，是他的哭泣。他另一只固定住艾伦的头的手抽搐着，放荡着愚蠢，无处可逃，沉溺于那喧哗的、圆圆恍惚的黄昏，拿着银匙的那只奄奄如漏斗，不再冰冷，溅满百合的血。他的心慢慢地被捏碎了。那只眼睛，多年前磅礴忧愁，永恒狂烈，如今，像蛋液海藻，浑浊震颤如大理石，它的主人却微微在笑。不要，不要。莱纳闭上眼睛，新天新地，须臾强忍睁开。他知道他不被允许。他不能闭眼，不能转头，艾伦不允许。那只手像死人苍白，比骏马有力，曾经蹀躞地杀戮，如今想要慈悲，却无耻地，捏碎天使的眼睛。我是如此罪孽深重啊，他想，恍惚地，嶙嶙地，扔掉勺子，覆身上前，吻上艾伦缺失的眼睛。神圣的，滚滚的，那些都与他无关，他行凶作恶，没有尽头，他不理解有人为自由而死，有人接着呐喊报复，他不理解有人会挖去自己的眼，凝视深渊，像是无垠的蓝天。他不理解自己伤害了什么样鲜血淋漓的灵魂，他曾经踏碎了什么样的罐子，那罐中倒映着摩天城墙、数千年的，鸡毛蒜皮的历史。多么不值一提啊，他，人，所有人，多么不值一提啊。在他怀中有闪光的镣铐，像火炉颤栗，他渴望它，迷离上前，抱紧他，就这样一无所知、自以为是地长大了。艾尔迪亚人，尤弥尔，玛丽亚墙，晶莹圣体。那些晶莹的、葳蕤的死，残骸上熟透的灾祸，早该在多年前降到他的眼睛，他那时就会抉食自己的眼，让炭火与呐喊与发酵泥迹，虔诚地，将他杀死。他多想不踏入那堵墙，见到那双眼睛，无知曾是最大的幸福，如今，是挖掉他怀中的人的眸子的银勺，我不想，我不想，我想把生命给你，我想把生命给马可，我想把生命给所有人。可是——可是——我说着，就这样挖掉你的眼睛，让世界病疚迷离，你在颤抖，却在笑。我又伤害了你吗？我——我不想啊。鲜花在枯萎，手掌如麻风病人，我——为什么在看着你呢？

  
那病人吻着，堤坝溃摇，向后倒下去。他的手掌中，握住一颗鲜绿眼球。

是维纳斯，划伤了舌头，可敬颤抖。有人会是圣徒，无赖却像爱情，甜蜜的牧神，乌鸦巢窠，日光如金。“天亮了。”艾伦看向窗外，那条白铁皮一样的绷带已在脸颊边丰颖缠起，他缺失了一只手，一只脚，他怀中有孤独、死寂与炽热。眼中血已凝透了，面前的路，像河流一般拥挤。

  
“莱纳啊。”他垂眸，轻轻地抚摸马莱战士栖在自己膝上的头颅，发丝遮掩住表情。“我们还会有很多、很多时间。你知道的吧？”

  
黎明是如此冷冰冰，皇后原来化成了哭丧的红桃A，到处都是救赎，雪白的线条，命运分明，但是你要寻求，它才会被给；莱纳啊。天堂的胸腹中，阴险而竭蹶，你用在污秽中，长出的肢体，烩出一勺盛宴。你为何不帮帮我呢？拿起你的刀吧。在清晨行凶，夜晚分担我的肉体。把这眼睛吃下吧。这不是你想要做的吗？你看，路就像河流一样拥挤。

  
他抬眸望向窗外，远远的，兽之巨人浴着光明，像毒汁一般嚎叫。

  
“我们的时间还多。”他转头垂眼，在莱纳的额上印下一吻。“再见了，莱纳。下次再见面，你一定要握紧手中的刀啊。”


End file.
